


S.A.U.R.O.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [27]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sauron - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A name rhyme for the evil Sauron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.U.R.O.N.

S is for Strong,  
Though evil your will.  
A is for Assured,  
You mean to it fulfil.  
U is for Undead,  
You have yet no form.  
R is for Rigorous,   
In the chase more than warm.  
O is for Overt,  
YOU WANT THAT RING!  
N is for Now,  
More than anything.

Sauron, though defeated once,  
You aren’t beat.  
Still, after all this time,  
The ring bearer – dead meat.

Evil, power hungry,  
and twisted inside.  
Even the great Saruman,  
You take for a ride.


End file.
